regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatal One Episode 15
Recap Session 15 (The one where the party murders countless innocent Skeletons) Characters: Bruthgaard Diggahamma - Level 5 Cleric, Level 1 Fighter Tibbs - Level 5 Warlock, Level 1 Fighter Kardel Sharpeye - Level 5 Ranger, Level 1 Cleric Dhakir the Defender - Level 6 Paladin Episode Synopsis: The party spawns in a random room in the dungeon. They are adventurers who have been hired to defend the dungeon. They are all in rooms, lying in a bed, and all move out into the hallway to converse. They talk about the fact they haven't been paid, and are all angry that the RegalGoblin has put them in a far off corner of the dungeon where no one will walk through, and decide to go on strike. They move up in the hallway and see a door leading west and another leading east, as well as doors leading to other bedrooms. Kardel opens one of the bedrooms and finds a Wight. The Wight deals a small amount of damage before going down. Kardel complains about terrible co-workers, and the party berates him for entering without knocking and not paying attention to the orientation pamphlet. Kardel knocks on the next door while Bruthgaard mops up the remains of the wight and shoves it back inside the first door. The party moves to the west door and opens it, finding a tavern occupied by Skeletons. There are multiple Skeleton patrons at tables, a Skeleton bartender behind the bar, and a Skeletal Band playing instruments. The party quickly shuts the door, discusses how terrible it is to be undead and work graveyard shifts. Dhakir casts Divine Favor as Tibbs Fireballs the room, melting 22 Skeletons (the bartender lives). The Skeletons start firing arrows and bolts at the party, as the party moves into the room and starts picking off Skeletons. The hero Skeleton Jack continues to battle, even as the party tries to get him to stand down. Bruthgaard channels his Turn Undead, which destroys numerous Skeletons and scatters the rest. Dhakir runs onto the stage and shouts "Shows Over!", and starts dropping Skeletons. The party disarms Jack and ties him up. Tibbs goes over to a keg and starts drinking beer, when Jack breaks out of his bonds. Bruthgaard throws some raw chicken meat to Jack. It passes through his mouth and lands on the ground. The party tries to retie up Jack while Bruthgaard goes to the fire and starts to cook dinner. Kardel attempts to calm Jack down by shooting him with his crossbow, and Jack calms down permanently. Bruthgaard gets the stew cooking, and Dhakir searches behind the bar, finding a large tapestry of some pin up Zombies. Behind the tapestry is a secret passageway leading north. The party takes the tapestry with them and goes through the secret passageway, finding a hallway beyond. The party moves forward and sees several doors leading east. They see stairs leading down to a brass door, and 5 more Brass doors on the current level. The passage winds around the corner, with a way both north and east. Dhakir and Tibbs try to open the last door and trigger a spear trap. Kardel blesses the party and they go through the door, triggering the trap again when they do not remember where the spear came from. They find a laboratory with a summoning circle in the center. There are unresponsive Goblins in cages. The party starts to search the room, while Bruthgaard takes a skull off the table, places it in the center of the circle, cuts his hand and drips blood on it. The search finishes, and the party finds books in an unknown language and some trinkets, but only find a key to open the cages. The party talks to the Goblins, but they say nothing. Bruthgaard opens a cage, drags a Goblin to the center of the summoning circle, and kills the Goblin while incanting some words. Bruthgaard sacrifices the rest of the Goblins, and summons a Cambion and 4 Hellhounds. The Cambion release a floating sword and sends it at Tibbs, while stabbing him with his spear. The Hellhounds bite Tibbs and Kardel before Tibbs casts Hypnotic Pattern, which disables 2 Hellhounds and the Cambion. Dhakir Lays Hands on Kardel and heals him. A Hellhound bites Tibbs and brings him down, breaking the Hypnotic Pattern. Three Hellhounds Fire Breath the remaining three party members as the tables turn, and Dhakir goes down. Bruthgaard casts Healing Word on Tibbs, bringing him back up. A Hellhound brings Tibbs back down, as another Healing Word brings him back up. A Hellhound brings Bruthgaard down. A Hellhound Fire Breaths Tibbs as the Floating Sword brings Kardel down. The party bleeds out, and Bruthgaard is not brought back to Hell with the demons. Death Synopsis: Bruthgaard is bit by a Hellhound and dies in darkness Tibbs is burned by a Hellhounds Fire Breath, and bleeds out Kardel is brought down by a Dancing Sword and bleeds out Dhakir is burned by a Hellhounds Fire Breath, and bleeds out Post Mortem recap: The party learns that: * In this episode, the group randomly in spawned to a room in the dungeon (one time occurence only) * They relentlessly murder innocent Skeletons and then cook dinner in the tavern * There are secret passageways between rooms and hallways if you search in the right spot (with a high check) * Don't summon demons at random for the laughs. Unless you are just having a lot of fun, then totally do it * There are awesome rooms in the dungeon if you go find them * There are probably a lot more secret passageways that no one has found * The area explored was on the west side of the dungeon. Category:Fatal One Episodes